A particular strength of the CCM and the MBP is their combined expertise in comparative (veterinary and medical) pathology of genetically altered mice and infectious disease. The Mutant Mouse Pathology Laboratory (directed by CCM member R. D. Cardiff, MD, PhD) receives referrals from all over the world (over 200 scientists in 8 different countries, with over 1,000 accessions per year, and an archive of 11,000 cases representing over 200 mutations). The CCM hosts several faculty members who span both medical (Drs. Cardiff, Borowsky and Galvez) and veterinary (Drs. Barthold and Griffey) pathology with specific expertise in the laboratory mouse. R. D. Cardiff is a renowned cancer biologist with expertise in transgenic mouse pathology. He serves as Chair of the Standing Committee for Pathology and Laboratory Medicine of the NCI Mouse Models of Human Cancer Consortium. Dr. Barthold, in addition to his interest in infectious disease research, is also an internationally-recognized authority on biology and pathology of laboratory mice. The unique blend of medical and veterinary perspectives, fostered by the CCM, is critical to accurate phenotypic interpretation and validation of phenotype as models for human disease. Expertise in mouse pathology is difficult to find, but the CCM/UC Davis-MBP offers nearly 100 years of collective mouse pathology experience through its pathology group, with nearly equal experience in experimental pathology of murine infectious disease models. The laboratory has a technical staff composed of three experienced technicians and offers services in routine histology, morphometrics, special stains, immunohistochemistry and in-situ hybridization. In addition, Dr. Galvez serves as the Director of the Department of Pathology Electron Microscope and Digital Imaging Laboratory, so that its specialized equipment is readily available to the RCE.